Love and Pranks
by Ehlonna
Summary: It's Ginny's sixth year, full of pranks, quidditch and unexspected love...yeah I really need a better summary!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I have another story out, but I had to put this idea out, it was just bothering me too much. So I'm like really into Draco/Ginny right now, so I had to right one. I will try my hardest to keep this going and updated regularly.

Ginny's 6th year and Draco's 7th Blaise Zabini is a guy, cuz it just works better for my story...ok so hopefully you'll like, maybe you won't I don't know...so you should review and tell me!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I honesty be writing at No, I'd be out making millions on my books...but if you decide to sue me, the most I could give you is a spork and some used gum.

"Colin! I'm gonna be late, can't you show me later?" Ginny begged her best friend; she didn't want to be late for her first Advanced Potions Class. True Snape didn't despise her, like he did most Gryffindors. But that did not mean she was exempt from being late to his class.

"But Ginny! It's brand new! See it shows you how to-"

Colin was cut off as Blaise Zabini ran by and grabbed Ginny, "Sorry! Tell me about it at lunch!" was all she was able to get out as she ran after Blaise down to the dungeons.

"Thanks, didn't think he'd ever let me go." Ginny said as they walked into the classroom.

"New camera?"

"Of course, what else?"

Laughing the two took their seats at the same table. It was well known that Ginny was best friends with Blaise Zabini as well as Colin Creevey, the three were often inseparable.

Ginny looked around, she was the only 6th year in here. The class was very small, and obviously very select. The class wasn't even half the size of her normal classes, there were four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, four Slytherins, and three Gryffindors- including herself.

Snape came walking in, "You have been chosen to be in this advanced class, you are the few who have managed to semi impress me. This class will be challenging your abilities and pushing you to your limits. You will have a partner and they will be your partner for the rest of the year." He paused.

"Partner?" Ginny mouthed, Blaise nodded. Snape continued on, " I have assigned you partners, you will go up to the bored and find your partner after I have finished telling you your assignment. I have a list of ingredients you will need for this potion, you will be making the Draught of the Sleeping Death. You may go find your partner."

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other surprised Snape would give them such a complicated potion," Cross your fingers." Blaise pulled Ginny up to the list to find their partners.

Finally reaching the list Ginny scanned the list looking for her name.

Ginerva Weasly Draco Malfoy

Ginny thought she was gonna scream, there was no way she could work with him! Hearing someone behind her she turned around and came face to face, or rather face to chest, to none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, gods be praise, I have a computer again!!!!!!!! Lol I'm so happy, anywhoo, I'll be posting like one chapter at a time, just to see if you guys like it, and what I can do better. Well, thanks for the patience, and now onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't, SO STOP BADGERING ME!!!! Geez, you guys, I don't wanna get sued!  
  
Last time:  
Ginny thought she was gonna scream, there was no way she could work with him! Hearing someone behind her she turned around and came face to face, or rather face to chest, to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Watch it Weasel." Draco sneered as he looked over her at the list. Seeing who he was paired with he rolled his eyes and went to sit down at his table, not believing his luck. 'I can't believe he paired me with her! ARGH! At least she's somewhat smart...'  
  
Ginny couldn't believe this...she was stuck with him for the REST of the year. She went over to her and Blaise's table to get her stuff before setting herself at Malfoys table.  
  
"Back to your seats, now." Snape called everyone to order before continuing, "Today you will only be taking notes, next class you will be making the actual potion. I'll expect an essay completed on my desk next class also."  
  
They spent the rest of the class in silence, taking notes, Ginny keeping as far from Draco as possible, both glaring at each other. Finally class ended and Draco left quickly without a word from anyone. Ginny gathered her things then went to find Blaise.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with that prat! Of all the people!" Ginny was not happy.  
  
"Calm down Gin, he's not that bad, honestly." Blaise added the last part at the look of doubt on Ginny's face. "Come on give him a chance...you never know, he may be as charming and handsome as me." Blaise grinned.  
  
Laughing at him she said, "Oh but Blaise, I don't think there's anyone as charming and handsome as you..." With that she burst into laughter. Blaise was charming and handsome with his raven hair and sapphire blue eyes. He knew it too; he was the object of many girls affection. And many girls were jealous of Ginny, since she was his best friend.  
  
Blaise grinned at his friends' laughter, "I know, I know...I'm just irresistible, but you gotta get going to class. See ya at lunch." With that Blaise ran off to Transfiguration.  
  
Ginny finally stopped laughing, and realizing she was gonna be late ran to Charms, barely making it in time. During Charms she wasn't as concentrated as normal, she kept thinking about what Blaise said, maybe Malfoy was ok...Nah. With that final thought she pushed it from her mind for the rest of class.  
  
Finally lunch came, and a starving Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall. Running to the Great Hall she ran right into someone. She started to fall backwards and braced herself to hit the floor. But she didn't hit the floor, instead she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her and keep her from falling.  
  
Looking up she stared right into a pair of stormy grey eyes. She felt as if those eyes could see straight through her, and she found she didn't mind. Wanting to stay there forever, she shook herself out of the trance she was in. She was in Draco Malfoys arms; this would not look good if anyone saw.  
  
"T – T – Thank you." Ginny stammered, freeing herself from Draco's strong arms.  
  
The sound of Ginny's voice brought Draco out of his own trance, "Uh, yeah. Watch it Weasly, you may not be so lucky next time." He smirked and quickly walked away, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Ginny feeling somewhat confused went on to lunch.  
  
'What were you doing catching her? She's a Weasly, scum, filth. She looked good didn't she? No! You know she did, with all that fiery red hair framing her pale face which held those deep brown eyes...her body so small, fit perfectly into his arms. No! Not thinking this!'  
  
For the rest of the day Draco was haunted by that redhead. He was in a very bad mood the rest of the day. 


	3. chapter 3

Ok so this is chapter 3...I still don't know what to call this thing, suggestions are welcome. Um, review please, I really wanna know what you think. Thanks (  
  
Last time: 'What were you doing catching her? She's a Weasly, scum, filth. She looked good didn't she? No! You know she did, with all that fiery red hair framing her pale face which held those deep brown eyes...her body so small, fit perfectly into his arms. No! Not thinking this!'  
  
For the rest of the day Draco was haunted by that redhead. He was in a very bad mood the rest of the day.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny and Colin were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, talking and doing homework, unfortunately having a lot for the first day back.  
  
"Hey, Colin...I'm in the mood for a little nightly trip. What'd ya say?" Ginny lowered her voice at the last part, not wanting anyone to hear.  
  
"Sure, Gin. You have something planned, so soon?" Colin asked.  
  
"Well of course, I can't disgrace my dear brothers. Why the school would be in chaos if they were still here." Ginny laughed. She, Colin, and Blaise took the place of Hogwarts pranksters, since Fred and George's famous departure. "I'll tell Blaise." With that she went up to her dorm so no one would over here her.  
  
When Ginny got to her room, she pulled out a mirror, "EY! Mr.Irrestisable!" With in moments Blaise's grinning face appeared in the mirror. She had gotten the idea for the mirrors from Harry and Sirius. (I don't believe he's really gone for good.)  
  
"You called?" Blaise asked.  
  
"What do you say to a trip to the garden tonight?" Ginny grinned, knowing Blaise'd never pass it up.  
  
Grinning Blaise asked, "What time? Can we stop by the kitchens first?"  
  
Laughing, Blaise always wanted to go to the kitchens, "Probably around 11, or as soon as we can all make it out unnoticed. Of course we can go to the kitchens, when do we never? Um, meet us at the vanishing cabinet."  
  
"I'll see you guys then." With that Blaise disappeared.  
  
Going back down to the Common Room she told Colin the plan, and went to talk to the Dream Team for awhile. Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room....  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Blaise asked his cousin.  
  
Draco had been in an awful mood, muttering to himself, and looking like he was going to kill someone. And while it was very amusing to see the Slytherin Prince lose his cool, Blaise was somewhat concerned for his cousin's sanity.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just something on my mind..." Draco said. Blaise was the only one Draco ever really talked to. The only one he could trust in his house, though it didn't help that he was friends with the Weasly girl.  
  
"No offense cuz, but I think you need to have some fun for once. I don't remember the Slytherin Prince talking to himself; you're really losing it ya know."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his cousin, "I haven't been talking to myself...have I?" Draco was a little worried, if he did start talking to himself out loud that could be bad.  
  
Laughing Blaise said, "Look, how about we go to Hogsmead this weekend? I wanna stop by the Weasly's joke shop, need to stock up on some stuff."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose at the mention of Weasly, "It's not a Hogsmead weekend...oh" realization dawned on Draco, this was his cousin he was talking about, it didn't matter if it was a Hogsmead weekend or not. "Yeah, sure why not."  
  
This helped lighten Draco's mood, but he still had Ginny at the back of his mind.  
  
Back at Gryffindor Common Room...  
  
The only people up now were Ginny, Colin and the Dream Team. They all sat around the fire, watching Ginny and Colin play chess, Colin losing. Ginny was using all the willpower she had to not burst out laughing at her brother and Hermione. They were sitting close to each other, and kept giving each other looks when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye and nodded towards Ron and Hermione, Colin was concentrating on how he could come back from the attack Ginny had just made on his pieces. Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
Ginny all of the sudden said very very loudly, "Hermione!" at that Hermione almost fell off the couch, blushing horribly she looked at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"I hope there's a Halloween ball, ya know? Who would you go with? Hmmm?" Ginny was cracking up on the inside at the look on Hermione's face. At the sound of Ginny practically shouting, Colin looked up with a blank expression on his face. Catching on he joined in to, "Yeah, I guess it depends on WHO asks you doesn't it?" at the 'who' Colin looked directly at Ron.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione we're blushing and stuttering at the sudden change in the conversation. Harry was sitting on the edge of the couch trying to keep his laughter in, wondering if he should come to his friends rescue or not.  
  
"You know Hermione, if there is a ball, I would ask you..." Colin wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at the poor girl, while Ron turned beat red, looking like he would like nothing better than to beat up Colin at the moment.  
  
"But you know you can't, as you've already got a hot date." Ginny said quickly as she saw the looks Ron was giving Colin.  
  
"Who? Blaise? I'm not gay Ginny."  
  
"NO! I was talking about me, duh." Colin ducked a pillow as Ginny tried to hit him.  
  
Harry, finally coming to everyone's rescue as always, said, "I'm really tired, Ron you going up to bed?"  
  
Ron, still glaring at Colin, nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, so he just got up and went to his dorm with Harry.  
  
Shortly after that Hermione excused herself also, muttering a 'goodnight' or something along the lines of 'spawn of the devil'.  
  
When everyone had left, Ginny and Colin started cracking up.  
  
"Ginny that was mean. How could you do that to your brother?" Colin asked between gasps for air.  
  
"Hey, you helped. Anyway, how could I pass up an opportunity like that? It's so obvious to everyone that they like each other, they should just admit it already." Ginny had finally got her laughter under control.  
  
"Let's go. I'll go right, and you go left. Tell Blaise to meet us in the Kitchens. Remember the call if you get into any trouble." With that Ginny turned right and started walking.  
  
They always split up, so that if one of them gets caught the other two can get away. Kind of a self-sacrificing thing, but it worked, and they rarely ever got caught.  
  
Ginny made her way quickly and quietly to the kitchens without being caught. Blaise was already there, stuffing his face, and Colin showed up shortly after she did.  
  
Dobby came up to them, "Can Dobby get you anything Miss.Weezy? Or Mr. Colin?"  
  
They got what they wanted and then set off from the kitchen to the garden.  
  
The garden was a small garden on top of one of the tallest towers, that Dumbledore gave to Ginny in her second year. She had needed a place of her own, especially after her first year, and Dumbledore had offered her the tower. It was open roofed, which was good for Ginny since her favorite flower, jasmine, only bloomed under the full moon. The tower was also charmed so that the flowers wouldn't die in the winter.  
  
They made it to the garden and sat down with their food. Colin was the first to speak, "Are we going to Hogsmead this weekend? I need to stop by the twins shop, I need some more supplies."  
  
"Me and Draco are hanging out this weekend." Blaise said.  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at that, "I guess if you REALLY have to hang out with him, we can go next weekend. I'm running low on stuff too, and Fred and George have some new things they want us to try out."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Blaise chose to ignore Ginny's comment about Draco. "So you guys have anything planned?"  
  
Ginny grinned, "Maybe, that's why I wanted to meet you guys tonight."  
  
They all huddled together, and began to work out a plan for their first prank. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You're all great...I know I haven't updated, but I've been extremely busy. I'm sorry, but I'm updating now so it's all good. Snowy Winter Tales thanks for the tips. Ok, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.  
  
Last time: They made it to the garden and sat down with their food. Colin was the first to speak, "Are we going to Hogsmead this weekend? I need to stop by the twins shop, I need some more supplies."  
  
"Me and Draco are hanging out this weekend." Blaise said.  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at that, "I guess if you REALLY have to hang out with him, we can go next weekend. I'm running low on stuff too, and Fred and George have some new things they want us to try out."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Blaise chose to ignore Ginny's comment about Draco. "So you guys have anything planned?"  
  
Ginny grinned, "Maybe, that's why I wanted to meet you guys tonight."  
  
They all huddled together, and began to work out a plan for their first prank.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!"  
  
Ginny woke with a start and fell out of bed, "What time is it?"  
  
"You have a half hour before classes, I brought you some toast." Hermione placed the plate on the bed. "Late night?"  
  
"Thank you so much. Yeah, I was with Colin and Blaise last night." Ginny was eating toast and getting her things together.  
  
"I'll see you later; I have meet Ron and Harry before class." Hermione left, leaving Ginny to finish getting ready.  
  
Ginny got a quick shower, got dressed, and ran to History of Magic. She made it with seconds to spare, and settled herself next to Colin.  
  
"Where were you?" Colin whispered.  
  
"Over slept." She mouthed back as the lesson started.  
  
With in seconds Colin was snoring softly, along with half the class. Not being able to sleep Ginny let mind wonder as she stared out the window.  
  
She saw someone flying and decided that tomorrow she'd go out for a little extra practice before tryouts on Monday.  
  
Still staring out the window she caught a glimpse of white blond hair gleaming in the son. 'Must be Draco' she thought to herself. 'He's not that bad of a flyer, wonder why he always loses to Harry'  
  
She watched him flying gracefully for a little while, then finally dosed off.  
  
She must have been talking in her sleep because she woke up to Colin laughing and trying to get her attention.  
  
"Ginny, wake up, class is over." Colin said laughing.  
  
"Where's the badger?" Ginny asked, clearly not awake yet.  
  
This made Colin laugh harder as he dragged her off to their next class, telling her what homework they got from Binns.  
  
The rest of Ginny's classes passed uneventfully and Ginny managed to stay awake in them, finally it was time for lunch.  
  
"Hungry Gin?" Ron asked watching his sister pile her plate up.  
  
"Starving!" Ginny said, stuffing more food into her mouth  
  
Hermione came in and sat across from Ginny next to Harry and Ron. "What are you doing the rest of the day Gin?"  
  
Swallowing her food, unlike Ron, she said, "I'm going to the library, I want to finish my homework before the weekend. I want to be able to go flying tomorrow; I need more practice before next weeks tryouts."  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it, you're going out for chaser?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, beater didn't just didn't suit me."  
  
Last year Ginny had played beater, and the year before that she had replaced Harry as seeker, since he was banned from Quidditch. She had been good at both positions, but she liked chaser the best.  
  
"I'll be at the library if you need me." Ginny grabbed her bags and left for the library meeting Blaise on the way. He joined her, and together they finished that potions essay.  
  
They started on their other homework, but you can't leave two pranksters in a library with out them getting into trouble.  
  
"Pssst, Ginny." Blaise tried to get her attention.  
  
Ginny looked up from her homework to see what Blaise wanted. He was pointing to a group of studying Ravenclaws. Winking he tossed a dungbomb over to their table.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. He could be so immature sometimes. They watched the Ravenclaws screech and run out of the library.  
  
Silently laughing the two made their way out of the library. As they passed the front desk where Madame Pince was repairing books, Ginny silently slipped one of Fred and Georges fake wands on her desk.  
  
As they walked out they heard her screech, a sign that she had picked up the wand. Ginny and Blaise walked away laughing.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight Gin." With that Blaise disappeared to the dungeons.  
  
On her way back to the common room she felt her mirror vibrate. She picked it up, surprised to see Colin's face. "Yeah Colin?"  
  
"Gin, I need help with my potions essay. I'm going to kill someone...." Colin seriously looked like he wanted to kill someone, probably Snape.  
  
"I'm on my way, just breath Colin. Breath." With that she ran to her common room.  
  
"Ginny to save the day!!" she yelled as the entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Several people looked at her confused, but most looked relived.  
  
"Ginny, fix him! He's driving us crazy." Ron ran up to Ginny.  
  
Laughing Ginny made her way over to Colin, who was currently scaring the crap out of some first years.  
  
"Colin, I'm here to help. Just back away from the kids and it'll be ok." Ginny pulled Colin over to a table where he had all his stuff spread out. She cast an apologetic look over to the first years, and went to help Colin.  
  
Eventually Colin finished his paper, and everyone went up to bed. "It's time; I'll go get Blaise this time. We'll meet at the kitchens. See you in a bit." Ginny left the common room and headed in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
She stopped be a suit of armor and stood next to it. Pulling out her mirror she called for Blaise. "Blaise, start heading for the kitchen."  
  
She waited for a little bit longer, and heard Blaise coming down the hall. Making sure it was him, she jumped out at him. He jumped back, looking like he was gonna pee in his pants.  
  
Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Blaise glared at her trying to compose himself. Getting themselves together they headed for the kitchens.  
  
"That was so NOT funny, Ginny." Blaise was still a little shaken, and trying not to smile.  
  
Giggling a little Ginny answered, "You're just upset because I scared the crap out of you. You know it's funny."  
  
"You did not scare the...oh what the hell, yeah you did." Blaise laughed a bit.  
  
They made it to the kitchens, but Colin wasn't there. Asking the houselves they found out he hadn't been there yet.  
  
"I hope he didn't get caught." Ginny said sounding a little worried.  
  
"I say we wait a little longer for him, then I guess we go without him." Blaise said. "Don't worry he's fine, it's probably just Filch...ok I take that back. I think we're going to have to find a new best friend. Filch is vicious." Blaise finished jokingly.  
  
Ginny smiled a little at Blaise's attempt to cheer her up. A few moments later Colin stumbled in through the opening.  
  
"Sorry...Filch...ran...lost him" Colin was out of breath. But both Ginny and Blaise understood.  
  
They made their way to the garden cautiously, since Filch was out looking for Colin.  
  
"Ok guys, it's supposed to rain on Monday. I say we do it then, you guys agree?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Both boys said at the same time.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening finalizing plans and talking about other things. None of them made it back until late that night.  
  
Hope you guys liked, kinda boring, but I needed all that to continue with the rest of the story. You'll find out about the prank later, I'm not saying till they pull it. I hope you'll like it though. Well, good night and I'll post more tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I am alive! No, I did not fall off the face of the Earth! And here is another chapter; I hope my reviewers haven't left me! Well, you know the drill, read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Last time: They spent the rest of the evening finalizing plans and talking about other things. None of them made it back until late that night.

Chapter 5

Blaise woke up extremely early. Sitting up, he wondered why the hell he was up this early on a Saturday morning. Suddenly it clicked! He was supposed to go with Draco to Hogsmeade.

Yawning and stretching Blaise got up and went to get ready for the day. Walking past Draco's bed on the way to the bathroom he saw Draco still asleep... sneaking past him into the bathroom, Blaise stuck his wand out, muttered a few choice words and....three...two...one... "ZABINI!!!! Family or not I am going to KILL you!!!!!!!"

Grinning Blaise shut the door in the face of a very wet, very mad Draco, "You better get ready, dear cousin, it's going to be a long day!"

Across the castle a very disgruntled Ginny woke up. Not knowing why she was awake, she tried to go back to sleep...after all, who wakes up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?

After a half hour of tossing and turning, Ginny finally got up. Sighing to herself, she decided to go out for a jog around the quidditch pitch. Getting dressed she ran out of her dormitory, saying hi to some friends on the way out.

It was starting to get hot, even at 8:30 in the morning, but Ginny stretched out and began her jog.

At around 9:30 Ginny was starting to get hungry so she ran back up to the castle to grab a quick shower and then go to breakfast. She made it out just in time to join Harry, Ron and Hermione for breakfast.

"Gin, would you like to play a quidditch game with Harry and me? We're getting Seamus and Dean to play also; it could be like a two against three." Ron asked, helping himself to some eggs and toast.

"Sure sounds good, what time do you guys want to start?" Ginny asked.

"After breakfast, hey Hermione do you want to play?" Harry asked wriggling his eyebrows, "Ron could help you..."

Ginny spit out her orange juice all over Harry as she started to laugh at the looks on her brother and her friends faces.

"EW! Ginny, that's disgusting!" Harry yelled, still laughing.

"You deserve it Harry Potter!" Ginny said, trying to catch her breath.

"Harry!!" both Ron and Hermione yelled red in the face.

"This is the part where you run, Harry." Ginny said laughing again.

Looking startled at the retaliation, Harry jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione right behind him.

Still laughing, Ginny helped herself to more toast. It was good to see Harry laughing again, his depression in the year before had been terrible. Now that Sirius was back, Harry was in higher spirits than he'd ever been. She looked up to the Head table to see Dumbledore smiling, obviously happy that Harry was once again happy.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Draco were wandering the streets of Hogsmeade. They'd already been to Honeydukes and Zonkos –just to see the competition, of which there was none. Wanting to come in from the heat, and being hungry and thirsty, they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"So, Draco, how's life?" Blaise asked sipping on his butterbeer.

"Nothing special, you know the same." Draco replied, also taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Uncle Lucius still want you to be a DE?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Yeah, but you know I don't want to."

"Why don't you join Dumbledore's group? I have, the Gryffindors won't kill you, well I'm not too sure about some of them..." Blaise seemed thoughtful, "Nah, just watch out for the older ones."

"I'm not like you Blaise; I can't just go defy everything I know to join a bunch of people who all hate my guts. Even if it is the right thing."

"Hey, it's your choice, but if you make up your mind you know who to talk to." Blaise supplied.

"Yeah, I know thanks. So, have you guys planned anything yet? Don't want to get in the way."

"Now that's top secret info, can't be letting out secrets...you'll see though." Blaise smirked, "Let's head over to the Weasly's, I have to stock up on some things."

Draco looked uncomfortable, "Maybe you should go by yourself? The Weasly's aren't exactly fond of my..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. They can't do anything dangerous in the shop anyways, customers you know." Blaise laughed at the horrified look on Draco's face, "Don't worry I'm sure they won't mind."

They left the Three Broomsticks and headed for Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes, Draco still looking uncomfortable.

Blaise entered first, "Fred, George! What's up?"

Draco came in shortly after, standing a little behind Blaise.

Fred, or was it George? Draco could never get them straight, came from behind the counter. "Blaise, good to see you. Where's Gin Gin? We have some new things for you"

"She's at Hogwarts; I came with my cousin today. You remember Draco?" Blaise stepped aside to revel an uncomfortable Draco.

"Ah, yes I do believe we've met..." The Weasly twin said, "Malfoy right?"

Draco nodded, "Nice shop you've got here."

Weasly looked a little taken aback by the lack of insult, but he quickly recovered as he called for his twin, "Fred, bring the stuff for Hogwarts!"

'Ah, so this is George.' Draco thought, 'Amazing shop wouldn't touch anything though...who knows what it'd do to you.'

"Is Ginny here?" Fred asked as he came out with a small box.

"No, but Blaise is, Draco too." George said taking the box from his brother.

"Draco Malfoy?" Fred said frowning.

"Um, yeah. I was just saying what an amazing shop you have." Draco hurriedly supplied.

Fred looked, like his brother, taken aback at the lack of insults, "Thanks. Um, feel free to look around. Blaise, come here so we can explain how to work these."

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a second, ok Draco?" Blaise said as he walked over to the desk.

Draco nodded and began to walk around the shop; it was full of the most amazing things. Deciding he might as well buy some things, Draco started picking things out, from puking pasties to fake wands.

Meanwhile over at the counter the twins were discussing the uses of several objects to Blaise.

"Make us proud with this stuff; I expect to hear good stories from Ginny." Fred said.

"Oh, don't worry; we'll have plenty of stories. Draco, you ready?" Blaise asked, carefully taking the box from the twins.

"Oh, yeah. Let me just get this stuff rung up." Draco brought his things up to the counter and gave the twins the right amount of money. He got his purchases and then went to leave with Blaise.

"Come back any time you two!" The twins called behind them.

Walking down the streets of Hogsmeade Blaise turned to Draco, "Ready to go back? It'll be dinner time when we get back."

"Yeah, I'm ready...race you back!" Draco yelled before he started running.

"Oh, you're on!" Blaise yelled, quickly catching up with him.

Back at the castle Ginny was in an intense game of quidditch with Harry against Ron, Seamus, and Dean...they were down 3 points...

Harry passed Ginny the quaffle, she caught it and zoomed toward her brother at the other end of the pitch.

"Go Gin!" Harry yelled.

She dove under Seamus while Harry made sure Dean didn't get in the way. Going around her brother she threw the quaffle through the middle goal.

"Yes!!!" both Ginny and Harry yelled at the same time.

By dinner time, Ginny and Harry were ahead by 5 points, and they were all tired. Ginny signaled for everyone to come down. They all landed and headed off to the locker rooms to clean up before dinner.

"Gryffindor team better watch out for you Gin, you were great out there." Dean said.

"Yeah Gin, I think you're ready. I still don't know how you and Harry won..." Ron said.

As they headed to the locker rooms they saw Blaise and Draco going into the castle. "I don't understand how you have some Slytherins like Blaise, but then you have Malfoys." Seamus said.

"Blaise told me Malfoy wasn't too bad, but I'm not too sure. I guess I'll find out, he's my potions partner." Ginny said.

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled.

"Ron calm down, I can handle myself...jeez I'm not a baby." Ginny went over to the girls' locker room.

"She's right Ron; she can take care of herself and anyone else who comes along." Harry said as he started getting changed.

"I know, but she's still my little sister." Ron said before he jumped into the shower.

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully, Sunday was spent doing late homework and catching up on sleep, writing letters, ect.

That Monday morning Ginny got up early to make sure everything was in order for breakfast. She was extremely excited as she went down to the Common Room, immediately alerting everyone there that something was up, Ginny was NEVER happy in the mornings.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Hermione asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why nothing my dear Hermione" Ginny sang as she grabbed Colin on her way out of the room.

"Have you talked to Blaise? Is he ready?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, he waits your signal...weather is perfect too." Colin whispered back.

And the weather was just what they wanted. There was a thunder storm going on and from the Great Hall you could see the rain, stopping just before it hit the students.

Entering the Great Hall, Ginny and Colin sat down together making sure they had Blaise in their view. Grinning at each other they started eating breakfast.

"Ginny when are we going to do it?" Colin asked.

"After mail..." with that they kept eating, occasionally talking to Harry or Hermione or Ron.

Finally the mail came, and all the birds cleared away. Grinning Ginny nudged Colin and gave Blaise the thumbs up...suddenly with a loud bang and a flash of lightening the rain came pouring down....only this time it hit the students and the teachers.

With no one expecting it, except of course Ginny, Colin and Blaise, the Great Hall erupted in a roar of panicking students screaming and trying to stay dry. The teachers looked completely lost. Not even Snape looked mad just shocked. The only one's who seemed completely calm were Ginny, Colin, Blaise and Dumbledore. In fact, Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying himself; he even pulled out an umbrella.

Laughing at the dumb looks on the Dream Teams face Colin and Ginny got up to go to class, leaving half the student body looking like drowned rats.

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise was talking to Draco, but he kept looking over at Ginny. Draco wondering what was up asked, "Blaise, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing...you were saying before?" but Draco could tell he was distracted.

Finally he saw a particularly evil grin come across Blaise's face and suddenly Draco was soaked to the bone, the rain drenching everyone and everything.

"ZABINI! What the hell is this?" Draco yelled, looking very much like a drowned rat.

"Happy new school year Draco!" Blaise patted him on the head and then literally skipped out of the Great Hall after Ginny and Colin, leaving Draco gaping after him.

As the trio left the Great Hall a banner fell down from the doorway: 'HAPPY NEW SCHOOL YEAR HOGWARTS!'

Well that was the prank...I hope you liked it, I guess it wasn't as good as it could've been....well please review and I'll update again really soon...like next week! Um, how does the title 'Love and Pranks' sound? Eh...I don't know, let me know! Well, thanks and I'll see ya around!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, next chapter!! Read, review, have fun!!!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 6

Ginny, Blaise and Colin were laughing hysterically as they left the hall. They were soaking wet, but a quick drying spell fixed that.

"Did you see the looks on Harry and Ron's faces?" Ginny asked holding her stomach from laughing so much.

"I know, I thought Hermione was going to faint…how was it at the Slytherin table?" Colin asked grinning widely.

Smiling, Blaise told them how Draco looked when it started pouring. "I swear he looked like a drowned rat…so did half the Hall."

The students started to come out of the Hall, all being soaking wet, and Ginny, Blaise and Colin decided to head to class. Saying their goodbyes, Colin went left to his first class while Blaise and Ginny went down to Potions.

They were still smiling as they entered the dungeons. Ginny's smile dimmed a little when she remembered she'd be working with Malfoy today.

The rest of the class started to enter, and with them came Draco. He scowled when he passed Blaise, who looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, and went to sit down by Ginny still scowling.

"Aww, come on Malfoy, it was only a bit of water." Ginny said smirking, knowing full what was making Malfoy in such a bad mood.

Draco stared at her incredulously, "A bit of water?" he said, his voice rising with each word. "You think that was just a BIT of water?! That was a monsoon!"

Ginny was laughing silently now, "Come now Malfoy, it was just water, no harm done."

Draco sniffed, "Well, it ruined my hair."

It was Ginny's turn to stare incredulously. She was about to comment, but Snape walked in and that meant no talking unless you wanted detention.

"I do not know who set up that little prank," he looked over his class, his eyes lingering on both Blaise and Ginny, "but if I find out who did it, they will have a months worth of detention."

Ginny didn't dare look back at Blaise, she didn't want a months worth of detention, especially from Snape. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Draco noticed Ginny's movement and looked at her smirking, knowing it was she who caused the down pour in the Great Hall.

Snape continued on, "Today you will be making the potion we discussed last class with your partners. Pass up your essays and start, I expect you to be done at the end of class."

Ginny turned to Malfoy, "I'll go get the ingredients if you set the cauldron up."

Draco raised one perfect eyebrow and nodded his head. He set to work while Ginny was getting the ingredients. Noticing a shadow over him he looked up annoyed, "What do you want Zabini?"

"You wound me my dear cousin; resorting to surnames…you're not still upset are you?" Blaise smirked.

As Draco was about to retort, Snape came by, "Mr. Zabini, if you would go work at your own station."

Blaise nodded and went back to his potion.

Ginny came back with the ingredients, sitting down she and Malfoy got to work.

Ginny noticed that she and Malfoy worked well together, when she had added an ingredient he'd have the next one ready to go. Working in this way they were able to get the potion done in time and efficiently.

When Snape called for them to put a vial of their potion on his desk, Draco took this time to talk to Ginny, "You're pretty good at potions, for a Weasly."

Ginny was a little taken aback at the compliment, "Well, you're not too bad yourself for a Malfoy." Smiling a little, she set the potion on Snape's desk.

"Perfect color and texture, I'll expect more of these from you two, Ms. Weasly. I didn't put in this class for you to slack off." Snape nodded at them and they were dismissed.

Ginny was so excited; Snape had never complimented her before! She was so happy, she let out a squeal and grabbed Blaise running out of the classroom.

Snape and Draco were left alone in the classroom staring at the door. Finally, Draco spoke, "She's a strange one."

Snape smirked, "Aren't all the Weasly's strange? Although, she is the only one of them who could brew a potion as complex as that."

Draco shook his head and went to leave for his next class, Snape's voice stopped him, "Be careful Draco, I here she's a handful." Snape gave him a meaningful look before returning to his papers.

Draco blushed slightly before leaving.

"Blaise, it was amazing! He actually said the potion was perfect, I can't believe it!" Ginny was still going on about the potion.

"Calm down Gin, it was just a compliment." Blaise stopped in the corridor.

"Yes, but it was a compliment from Snape to me, A GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny practically screamed at him.

"Ok Gin," laughing at his friend's excitement he continued, "I stay on this floor, I'll see you later."

Waving, Ginny set off running up the stairs to get to Transfiguration on time. She was almost there when her foot fell through the trick step.

"NOOO" she cried, she was defiantly going to be late now.

Growling as the bell rang; she tried to pull her self out, only succeeding in making herself sink lower.

"This is bloody fantastic! How could I forget to jump that stupid bloody step?" Ginny was murmuring furiously to herself, she started banging her head on the step in front of her.

Draco was going to History of Magic when he heard someone yell, he quickened his pace and soon found the youngest Weasly, stuck in the trick step and muttering to herself as she banged her head on the step.

He watched amused for a few moments before saying, "Talking to yourself is the first sign that your sanity's going."

Surprised, Ginny stopped banging her head and looked up. When she saw a smirking Draco she groaned, "Malfoy, I'm in no mood to argue with you right now."

Smiling slightly he held his hand out, "Here."

Looking at it suspiciously, Ginny asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to help you up. See, normally when you see someone on the ground you help them." Draco explained, as though explaining to a small child.

Ginny gave an irritated sigh, "Yes, I know. What I mean is why are _you _helping _me_?"

"Just being my normal kind self." Draco smirked.

Despite herself, Ginny smiled, "Yeah, well come here, help me up."

Draco grabbed her hand, and ignoring the tingly feeling he got when they touched, he pulled her up.

"Thanks, well I really have to go. I'm kind of late; McGonagall is going to kill me." With that Ginny ran off, leaving Draco to stare after her in wonder.

Ginny ran all the way to her class and stumbled in, causing the whole class to stop and look at her.

Ginny was so out of breath all she could do was gasp, "Trick step….got stuck…Malfoy…help"

When she was done McGonagall just stared at her. Ginny made her way to her seat next to Colin, who was silently laughing, and got all her things out for class.

Finally coming to her senses McGonagall spoke, "Detention Ms. Weasly, tonight at seven, for being tardy and disrupting my class. Now, if we could please continue."

Ginny grimaced, it was only the second day of school and she already had detention. Her mum was not going to be happy when she found out.

Sighing, she started taking notes. Colin passed her a note, nudging her slightly causing her to jump.

Looking down, she carefully unfolded the note so McGonagall didn't notice.

(Colin in italics, Ginny bold)

_Where were you? Blaise said he saw you about 15 minutes ago. What happened?_

**I was running up the steps and I missed the trick step. I was stuck there for like 5 minutes, then Malfoy came by and helped me…it was odd, he was nice about it, no mean jokes or anything!**

_Well, not everyone can be all bad…maybe You-Know-Who, but that's beside the point. That sucks about the detention, only the second day too. I bet that beats Fred and George…crap, McGonagall's looking_

That ended the note.

"I want you to pair up; we'll be transfiguring these frogs into tea pots." McGonagall instructed.

"I can't believe I have detention." Ginny groaned, as soon as they started working on their frogs. "Fred and George lasted at least a week, and when they did get detention it wasn't for being late!"

"Don't worry Gin, it won't be too bad." Colin patted her on the back.

With a quick movement of his wand, his frog was turned into a tea pot, complete with little roses on it.

Ginny tried hers, she got it to become a tea pot; however it was green and croaked.

Sighing, she swished her wand again, this time getting a plain white pot.

"Ms. Weasly, would you please come up here." McGonagall commanded.

Ginny rose and went to the front of the classroom, sighing, she stopped in front of the desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"Your detention will be held in here, I need this entire room cleaned. I'm very disappointed in you, this is only the second day of classes Ginny, I expect better of my students." McGonagall scolded.

"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again." With that Ginny went back to her desk.

"Well?" Colin prompted.

"I have to clean this room tonight, and I'm betting it's by myself." Ginny groaned, for the hundredth time that day.

So, that's this chapter…next one will be up soon. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!! Well, read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty then…thank you to all my reviewers, it means the world to me!!!! Well, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, leave me alone.

Chapter 7

Ginny went to lunch silently fuming, with Colin along side her, laughing at her mood. Still scowling, Ginny entered the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as Ginny threw herself down next to her brother.

"I got detention from McGonagall." Ginny grumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What did you do? It's only the second day of classes."

Ginny explained what happened while picking at her food.

"She was like 15 minutes late." Colin said.

Just then an owl landed at the table in front of Ginny. It was her detention notice.

_Miss Weasly, _

_You will be serving your detention tonight at seven o'clock this evening in the Transfiguration room. Do not be late. _

_Prof. McGonagall_

"Gin, you do remember we have Quidditch tryouts tonight, right?" Ron asked.

"Oh, crap…what time is it at?" Ginny asked biting her lip; she just had to make it to tryouts.

"They start at five o'clock. You are going to go aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, she'll be late to her detention." Hermione scolded.

"I'll be there." Ginny said with a determined look on her face. "I've got to go to Charms now, I'll see you tonight."

With that Ginny and Colin left the Great Hall. On their way to Charms they met Blaise.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Blaise asked.

"Oh it's going great, everything is just bloody fantastic!" Ginny screamed walking past Blaise.

Blaise turned with an amused look on his face, "What happened to her?"

"Detention." With that Colin ran after Ginny into their classroom.

Blaise let out a low whistle and went to join his cousin in Transfiguration.

Seeing that Draco wasn't there yet, he went to the back where the Dream Team was.

"Hey, what did Gin get detention for?" He asked curiously.

"She got stuck in that trick step on her way to Transfiguration and was late." Hermione said.

"Bummer. Wait, is she still going to tryouts?" Blaise asked.

"She said she'd be there; don't know how she's going to do it." Ron said.

"I was hoping she wouldn't, Slytherin is never going to win with her on the team." Blaise joked.

"Go back to your seat Zabini" Harry said laughing.

Just then Draco walked in. Blaise went up to his seat and sat next to his cousin.

"I don't know how you put up with them." Draco said, referring to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Blaise laughed, "You know, they say the same thing about you."

Draco just scowled. McGonagall walked in before he could retort.

"Settle down class. Mr. Malfoy, would you please come up here." Prof. McGonagall said.

Wondering what he did, Draco walked up to the front desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have some errands to run, so I need you to oversee a detention for me tonight. It is at seven o'clock, I trust you will not abuse your head duties." McGonagall looked sternly at him.

"Of course not Professor." With that Draco went back to his desk.

"What did she want?" Blaise whispered as McGonagall explained the lesson.

"I'm supposed to oversee some detention tonight at seven. Who has detention on the second day of school, I don't know." Draco said.

"Oh, that's Ginny's detention." Blaise laughed at the surprised look on Draco's face.

"What'd she do?" Draco asked.

"McGonagall gave her detention for being late." Blaise explained.

Draco got a look of understanding on his face. He knew why she was late.

Blaise sent him a questioning look, but he didn't get an answer because at that moment Professor McGonagall spotted them talking.

"Mr. Malfoy Mr. Zabini, would you please stop talking. Now can either of you transform your ravens?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

Neither of them had any idea what they were suppose to transform their ravens into. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to oblige, except I've no idea what we're doing." Blaise answered.

McGonagall sighed, "Ten points, each, from Slytherin. Please try to pay attention."

Shaking her head, she walked away to go check on the other students progress. Silently she wondered how she put up with those two.

"Well, go see what we're supposed to be doing Zabini." Draco said.

"Why of course your highness, is there anything else I can get for you? Maybe you'd like your feet rubbed, or some tea?" Blaise rolled his eyes as he walked to the back.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up to see Blaise standing in front of them.

"So, what are we suppose to be doing?" Blaise gave them all a cheeky grin.

"Well, maybe you'd know if you paid more attention." Hermione said with a smirk.

Blaise grinned, then noticing Ron and Hermione holding hands under their desk, he raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, finally asked her out Weasly? Congrats." He smirked at both Hermione and Ron blushing.

"You're supposed to be turning your ravens into top hats." Harry said.

"Why thank you, I'll just be leaving you three alone now." With that he walked back to his desk.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"Just being friendly. We're supposed to be turning our ravens into top hats." Blaise said, and with the swish of his wand his raven became a purple top hat.

Finally five o'clock rolled around, and found Ginny down at the Quidditch Pitch.

Seeing Ron she walked over to him, "Hey, where's Harry?"

"Oh, he'll be out in a second."

Just as Ron said that, Harry walked out.

"Attention everyone!" He yelled. "Can you all hear me?"

All those gathered nodded their heads, looking somewhat confused.

"Good. I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. We're looking for three chasers, since all of ours graduated last year. And we need one new beater." Harry paused to chuckle silently at the look of surprise on Ginny's face. "All those trying out for chaser go with Ron, our keeper, and beaters come with me."

The crowd started separating as Ginny made her way up to Harry. He was grinning when she found him.

Punching him softly in the arm she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Harry said grinning, "And anyway didn't I tell you not to worry? You're probably the best chaser here; I know you'll make it."

Just then Ron yelled, "Ginny! Get your arse over here if you want to play!"

"Coming!" she yelled back to Ron. "Well, I better get going. Good luck with beater tryouts, just remember to duck." Laughing she jogged away from Harry.

About an hour and a half later, Harry called a stop to tryouts.

"Thank you all for trying out, a list will be on the bulletin board in the common room tomorrow morning." Harry called.

He walked over to Ginny, who was getting off her broom. "Ron said you did great, so congrats ahead of time!" Harry said grinning.

"She was bloody amazing." Ron said coming up to them grinning.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Ginny screamed jumping up and down. Finally, she stopped and tackled Harry and her brother in a giant hug.

Laughing they pushed her off them.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in detention now?" Ron asked frowning.

"Oh crap! Yeah, bye!" with that Ginny ran as fast as she could to the castle.

Ron and Harry looked after her shaking their heads.

"She's just like Fred and George. Wonder how much trouble she's going to get into for being late?" Ron said still shaking his head.

"She'll get there on time. I hope, at least for Gin's sake." With that both Harry and Ron started for the castle to make the list of their new team.

Ginny ran as fast as she could, all the way to the Transfiguration.

She stumbled into the classroom, an apology on the tip of her tongue, when she realized it wasn't Professor McGonagall in there- it was Draco Malfoy.

Sorry that took so long…I was half way through typing this, when I realized I should study for my exams… kinda sucked, but that's ok. Tomorrow's my last day until January. I take my last exam, Latin, tomorrow. So wish me luck!


End file.
